Kukuri Tachibana
Kukuri Tachibana (橘 菊理 Tachibana Kukuri) is a strange girl in from Rainbow Academy who looks exactly like Kakeru's dead sister. She is one year older than Yuka and Kakeru. She is in fact Satsuki Kukuri, Kakeru's sister from an alternate reality. Kukuri is the only heroine in this game to have her ending as a separate act. Appearance This section requires expansion Kukuri always carries a sketchbook with her for communication, and drawing. Although she is really bad at the latter. Personality Kukuri is an easy going and kind senior. She is never seen angry in the whole series. Story Painful Past In their childhood, Kukuri, Kakeru and Yuka were abandoned by their parents for having special powers, so they had to live in an Ayame Garden. The orphan was in fact a facility (founded by one of Misuzu's maternal ancestors) which took in children with special abilities for researches. One day, Kukuri discovered that Kakeru was killed after the scientists failed to extract his Eye of Aeon. She went berserk and destroyed the entire facility, killing everyone there. Not wanting to kept those painful memories, she sealed off her power and all her memories, and her voice was lost as a result. After that she was transported into another reality where Red Nights would take place. Daisuke Tachibana met her on the street and took her in. Red Night Although Kukuri's power was sealed, it was too strong, and a weaker form of of her previous guardian angel was created. She named the angel Abraxas. Later when Shiori moved to her school, Red Night occured. She seemingly met with Misuzu in the first Red Night. After that, she met the rest of the gang: Kakeru, Yuka, Yukiko and Takahisa, and hung out with them from that point on. She helped the gang defeat almost all Black Knights. Final Battle On November 2nd, the final Red Night came, Kukuri joined the gang in their final battle. She and Shiori volunteered to stay behind to defeat Avaritia, now in the form of a giant dragon. The two managed to defeat dragon, but Shiori was incapacitated as she had used all the power in her body. Kukuri used this chance to kill Shiori, destroying the fragment of the Voidstone in her body at the same time. She went on killing a wounded Misuzu, and after that, she killed herself to destroy all the fragments. True Ending After killing Shiori, Misuzu and herself, she was revived thanks to Demiurge's power. She then used that power to create a new world where everyone was alive and retained their memories about Red Night. Kakeru was bound to be absorbed by the Eye of Aion, so she had to absorbed the Eye and as a result, she had to exist in a parallel dimension where she could watch over everyone else, but nobody could see her. In other words, she became a being who was no different from a god. However, she realized she loved Kakeru so much that she could not bear the fact of being seperated from him. Demiurge - knowing that Kukuri's wish was to be together with Kakeru, and she abandoned that wish to fulfil everyone else's - seperated herself from Kukuri, allowed her to live in the world she created. Kukuri was surprised, as she did not know that Demiurge had a consiousness of her own. Demiurge explained that the absorption of the Eye of Aeon created a new personality in Kukuri and, thus, gave Demiurge a consiousness. Demiurge then bid Kukuri farewell and disappeared. A few months later, after graduation, Kukuri and Kakeru met each other again on the rooftop of their school. There, she confessed her love to him and they celebrated her graduation at Kakeru's house. After that they went to Cyberiad to take a photo with the rest of the gang. Kukuri kissed Kakeru when the photo was taken. In the anime, there are two Kukuri's. One is an illusion conjured up by Yuka, the other is the manifestion of Abraxas (which belonged to the real Kukuri in her world). According to Shiori, she killed herself and Kakeru so that there can be less fragment in the world. Even though Kakeru died in her world, it wasn't the real fragment holder for the Eye of Aion in her world because Yuka used her fragment to make Kakeru come to her world. Abilities She has the ability to material her soul into the form of an angel that appeared chained. She calls the angel "Abraxas". "Abraxas" attacks by sending out chains with sharp blades and has healing power. This is the sealed form of her true power, however. In the final battle, due to Yuka's power, her lost memories return to her and Abraxas is unchained. While unchained, Abraxas's name is Demiurge (デミウルゴス Demiurugosu) and has godly powers. Her left eye can peek into the past while her right eye has a power similar to the precognition power of the Eye of Aion. She also has the power of spontaneous generation (i.e., creating things from nothing). Trivia *In one scene of 11eyes CrossOver, it is noted by Syu indirectly that Kukuri's power is very unique and incredibly difficult to reproduce by mages. Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl characters Category:Protagonists